Laughing Hyena
Maurice Hymdal, was a young hyena boy who lived in the rural parts of Mobius. His job to upkeep his apartment was a bounty hunter, he was skilled in hand-to-hand combat and knew his way around most weaponry. It wasn't until a fateful where he was hired to kill the mad doctor, Dr. Ivo. Maurcie snuck into Ivo's base using his professional assassin skills to sneak in. However, when he got into the lab he triggered the alarms causing him to get shot at. Dodging bullets, Maurice scuffled to find a way out, unfortunately one of the bullets hit a vat of acid on the shelf which spilled all over Maurice, destroying his skin and body. At the same time, a jar of Ivo's cell regeneration formula spilled on him and seeped into his open bloody veins. This caused him to gain the same ability to regenerate his organs and limbs at the speed of light, like Ivo and Anti-boy. The formula also gave him super strength and speed, this allowed him to escape the lab. However, the acid destroyed his skin before the formula hit, so his body was forever scarred. This drove him insane and caused him to make a suit of the animal he once was and took on the alias "Laughing Hyena", he mostly is called this due to his spouts of random laughter. With his new powers, Hyena roamed the living realm as a bounty hunter. His new occupation would constantly interfere with the misfits, a group of heroes who try to lock up criminals. Hyena always takes the piss out of the group and gets under their skin with his antics and attitude. However, Hyena's living angered the Gods as Iacharis was assigned to go take care of him, things however didn't go as planned. Smooth talking his way out of a bad situation, Hyena ended up sleeping with Iacharis, doing this task she rewarded him with a black whip with a silver holster. This whip could heat up and make flames that could melt through titanium. Alsaph would take it upon himself to kill Hyena, however he soon realized he couldn't kill him. Hyena promised not to tell the other gods of Alsaphs mess up as long as he gave him a new weapon of his own. Agreeing to the demand, Alsaph gave Hyena a short battle axe, Hyena would later steal some of Ivo's anti-formula and crafted the axe with it to make it so Hyena's axe ignores healing factors of any kind. "Basically, an axe that can kill immortals." Hyena's constant Medellin with the Misfits, angered them so much, but their future leader Atreyu, liked him and found him funny and wanted him to join. Hyena would actually except this offer and join the 2nd generation of Misfits. Personality Hyena is an erratic and cocky, playboy, egotistic, big shot, wannabe, sex machine, super hero; so he claims. Hyena is known for having a mouth, not that he shit talks, but he does do that, more he never shuts up. Hyena constantly talks and talks he seems to be fully aware of everything that goes on around him. The subject to the fact he will never die, made him insane and so he has developed ADHD. Hyena is very unpredictable and erratic, he is one of the few people in the world to be able to confuse Yangin Adam. His actions also seem to be not charted by Ekus, whether this is a time logical enigma or Ekus and Hyena have some sort of secret deal is unknown. Strengths and Weaknesses Hyena posses super human strength and super human agility. He is mostly known for using his whip which gets so hot it cuts through titanium. He also has a battle axe that ignores healing factors of any kind, it's his most dangerous weapon, yet he hardly ever uses it. But, old habits die hard and Hyena prefers to use his guns, pistols, SMG, Shotgun, mini gun, rocket launcher, bazooka, Sniper rifle, assault rifle you name it. After he joined the misfits, Ty created Hyena a belt that lets him teleport short distances. Hyena is very cocky and thinks he is invincible, which he is, but beside the point, this allows him to behave erratic and sloppy on the battle field. Hyena also doesn't go into fights with any strategy in mind and prefers to roll with it. Despite this, it is also a strength, this gives him an unpredictable fighting style that most opponents don't have, keep in note this man's fighting style was good enough to best both Yangin Adam and Wright. Category:Hyena Category:Dog Category:Male Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Misfits Category:Chaos User Category:Marksman